


Daughter of Darkness

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: The Satan Series [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle and her battles with Patricia and Victor, her relationships with her mother and dad. The extradinary bond with her father who is revealed to be something much more. Also how her abusive marriage with David had finally ended and a painful realisation is realised.
Relationships: mother-daughter - Relationship
Series: The Satan Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay close attention to the charcters and their reactions, thank you.

\------ "SHE'S COMING?! THE CHILD OF DARKNESS, BRINGING FORTH THE NEW WORLD ORDER. HER VERY EXISTENCE IS A SIN, ABSOLUTE EVIL. MY SOUL AND PATRICIA, YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. WILL DELIVER HER. I'M CARRYING A CHILD, BUT WHAT'S INSIDE PATRICIA MUST DIE. I'LL DIE FIRST! BATTLE ON." -------

Chapter 1  
Prophecy

In the year of our Lord, 1915, a preist went rogue to uncover an anicent prophecy, which foretold the birth of a powerful magical being, whose power was equal to that of every magical being both Good and Evil. The preist was named Father Justin, the first head preist of his brother's Temple. Father Justin was a slender man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, he also had an older brother who had seemingly vanished just shortly the wedding of his older brother and soon to be sister-in-law was sabtoage by their enemies. Also Father Justin discovered that his older brother had been betrayed but before the traitor could be revealed, his brother vanished without a trace. Father Justin entered into the brotherhood of the church and served as a man of god, which was used as a rouse to gain information. Father Justin knew how to play people, he was fully aware that people were like sheep to believe in a man who never existed in humanform. Father Justin could use things to his advantage, he also had a rival in the church who was named as Father Rossetti. They often clashed over their beliefs and a matter of their opinions on the world around them.

The church decided to put them together, in the hopes of getting them to work together, though Father Justin seemingly played along to please the church, he secretly had other plans. During a Summer's break, Father Justin disappeared to an unknown location, where he discovered a prophecy and killed a demon for it. After returning to the church after the Summer's break, Father Justin and Father Rossetti clashed once more, this time over the prophecy and Father Justin was angered when the church decided to let Father Rossetti check out the prophecy. Father Justin stormed off angry and later returned seemingly calming down. He congratulated Father Rossetti on the promotion and had agreed to become his aid, Father Justin organised the transport and everything else. Father Rossetti was grateful and went on his journey not realising of the danger he was in, he took the train from Oxford to London and went about his daily business, he bought a rental car and drove to his location. On the way to his location, he heard sounds which could only be the sounds of motorbikes, when he looked out of his rearview mirror, he couldn't see anything even when looking out of his side view mirror he couldn't see anything. It's not until, one of the motorbikers smashes the passenger side window and hits Father Rossetti. As the car swerves out of control, Father Rossetti tries to defend himself but ends up crashing the car and the two attackers seemingly die after their motorbikes are blown up. Father Rossetti comes round after the accident, he then hears a crowing sound and looks up, he sees a black raven on the car bonet which crows at him and Father Rossetti screams, he is transported to a psychiatric hospital where he is believed to be mentally broken, following the attack. Soon after another Father of the church is walking down the hallway to meet Father Justin, who had heard of the accident and had come to help. As they walk through the hallway, Father Justin asks the Father, 'If It's Possible, I Would Like To See Father Rossetti First.' The second Father answered, 'I Am Afraid He Won't Recognise You.' Father Justin looked puzzled, however as he followed the second Father, his face twisted into an evil glaire and he followed the second Father. As they chatted about Father Rossetti, Father Justin portrays an innocent side as he appears to be genuinely concerned for Father Rossetti's welfare after the accident, when left alone, Father Justin secretly taunts Father Rossetti over his mistakes and how Father Rossetti is paying for those mistakes by being mentally driven insane and reliving his mistakes. Father Justin says, 'Now All The Mistakes, You Have Made Over The Years Including Taking What Was Ritefully Mine, You Are Now Reliving Mentally and You Can See Where You Have Gone Wrong But, You Can't Undo Your Mistakes Dad.' With that, Father Justin attacks him and then leaves, he raises the alarm that Father Rossetti had attacked and shows the evidence of a bruise on his arm, Father Rossetti is placed into a private room and watched very carefully. Father Justin goes for a meeting with the head priest, who reveals that Father Rossetti was given the task of uncovering a prophecy which revealed very important information, Father Justin was yet again past over and was angered when a new priest was given the task of uncovering a prophecy. Still angered, Father Justin steals the files and then sets the church on the fire, killing everyone inside it by blocking all the exits. Father Justin also kills the doctors looking after Father Rossetti and then kills Father Rossetti, he burns the hospital down and doesn't look back. After killing everyone who stood in his way, Father Justin goes rogue in the search of the prophecy, he meets people who are looking for the prophecy. He kills them to protect the prophecy and then goes after magical beings both Good and Evil to prevent them from finding the prophecy, however he meets a wizard who tells him he has found the prophecy but refuses to give it to Father Justin. In retaliation for this, Father Justin kills every last member of the wizard's family and forces him to watch, after killing them, Father Justin then drives the wizard mentally insane by torturing him. Eventually the wizard gives in and lets Father Justin have the prophecy, while his back is turned, the wizard attempts to kill Father Justin but Father Justin senses this and then attacks him, he then drives him mentally insane by using the mirror which ends with a blood-curling scream and the wizard is proclaimed as insane. However Father Justin finds the prophecy and he reads it, he hides in the most obscurd place and soon vanishes without a trace.


	2. The Return of Father Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Justin returns to ensure that the Prophecy is completed.

Chapter 2  
The Return of Father Justin/ For Filling The Prophecy

On the 27th March, 1961, Father Justin returned with a vengeance and soon killed thousands of people who posed as a threat to his plan. Upon coming across a Warren Witch named Patricia Halliwell, Father Justin befriends her and protects her until she is ready for her Destiny. He manages to integrate himself inside the Halliwell Manor and he gains the trust of Warren Witch Penny Halliwell. He reveals of his bond and desire to restore peace to the world via eliminating Evil, when left on his own in the attic, he performs a ritual which provides the house with protection and the allownication of his brother to enter.

However, two and half weeks later on 15th April, 1961, Father Justin uses his friendship with Patricia to trick her into coming to his home. Her mother Penny is noneotherwiser and allows her to go to Father Justin at his home, when Patricia enters his home she finds it uneasy and tries to escape. She is drugged by Father Justin and he later sets up the scene where he will trick Patricia into making her first kill by spilling a drop of blood in the name of his older brother.

Patricia comes round and is delierious, she sees Father Justin and he tells her a story that he was attacked by enemies, also that he will be sacrificed to the Devil himself. Patricia believes him and vows to protect him, she doesn't realise that she is the one to be sacrificed as the final bride of the Devil himself. When she enters the main hall of the Temple, she helps to hold the rope as Meridian performs the ceremony,

"For Years The One Has Been Waiting To Complete His Circle, The World That Is His Has Reached A Time of Rejoicing. The Days of Old Are Gone and A New Is Before Us, The Path of His Second and Final Arrival Must Be Sanctified In Blood, Human Blood, Innocent Blood."

With that the followers grab Father Justin and tie him to the alter, he begs Patricia for help, "This Isn't Our God. Patricia Help." Meridian continues after taking a double edge steal knife, "This World Will End Today, The Second Hand of The Devil Will Sweep The Earth, Bringing With Her The Winter of A Thousand Years and Will Kill Anyone Who Stands In The Way of Her Father's World. With This Life Will Raise The Daughter of The Devil."

Patricia frees herself and attacks Meridian, she frees Father Justin, only for Meridian to attack her and Patricia stabs Meridian killing her instantly. As Patricia ponders over her first kill through crying and sheer debelief, Father Justin reveals his true identity, "Thank You Patricia, Your Going To Help Bring My Brother Back Into This World. My Brother Needed A Sacrifice and Not Just One of His Flesh and Blood, He Needed Your Purity, Your Innocence of A Netrual Murder In His Name. This World and All Who Are On It Will Be No More, The Second Hand of My Brother Will Rule, and You Patricia Will Bring Her To Us."

Patricia screams as Father Justin watches smiling sinisterly, however not long after Patricia's first kill, Penny sees dark clouds surrounding Father Justin's home and she goes to it to find out what is happening. She then enters his home and finds it a Temple, she walks through it, finally she comes to the main hall and sees Meridian on the alter dead. She then sees Patricia crying and they share a cuddle, Patricia then tells her mother what had happened and that Father Justin isn't who he says he is.

Just as Penny comforts her daughter, Father Justin comes into the main hall and Patricia freaks out. Penny demands an explanation, Father Justin tells her this, 'I Am Father Justin, First Head Priest of The Temple of My Brother. Done To Her, I Have Forfilled Her Destiny, Patricia Is For My Brother.' He replies while looking at Patricia, 'Who Is Your Brother?' Penny asks back, 'The Dark Force That Will Sweep The Earth With His Children. The Old, The Crippled, The Blind, The Maimed and All Your So Called Gods. All Will Be Destroyed and My Niece Will Cleanse The Earth With Innocence, The Innocence of A Netrual Murder.' Father Justin replied.

'This Isn't The God You Told Us About.' Penny says, 'No It Isn't and That God Will Be Taken Off, But I Had To Get Close To You All. So I Invented A God To Throw You and It Worked.' Father Justin replied, 'So Thank You For Patricia.' Penny was shocked, 'I Don't Know What Your Talking About.' Penny says, 'Look Inside Yourself Penny, You Brought Her Here and Why Did You Come To Defeat The Source of All Evil. Your Hatred of Men Brought You Here. My Brother Appreciated Rage.' Father Justin says while smiling.

Just then Penny goes to attack Father Justin, but he telekinetically throws her backwards. However, fire appears around the alter and forms fire tendrils which grabs Patricia by her foot and pulls her towards the alter. As Patricia dangles in mid air, Penny tries to use her powers on Father Justin but has no success as Father Justin appears to be resistant to her powers and he uses his powers on her. However Patricia is lifted to the ground and Father Justin disappears, Patricia has no memory of what has happened and she goes home with her mother. Unknown to them both, is that Patricia is pregnant with her second child.


	3. The Birth of The Devil's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Magical Being on both sides loses their magic in preparation for the birth of the Devil's Daughter.

Chapter 3  
The Birth of The Devil's Daughter

Two days later on 17th April, 1961, signs begin to appear foretelling the birth of the Devil's Daughter. Firstly there is three 666, which is followed by a Goat and a Skull. Patricia is constantly being persused by magical beings and an army of hateful humans, also Patricia begins to experience strange food cravings which includes bloody pork liver, chicken gizzards, warm animal blood and cherries. Patricia is also suffering from morning sickness as she can't keep human food down, her mother passed it off as nothing and watches over her daughter.

Patricia meets banshees who wish her no harm but will hurt Penny, following an encounter with banshees, Patricia wonders whether she is good or not having killed an innocent woman, however, Penny tells her that she is good and what happened in the Temple could not destroy her goodness. They go into cafe and Penny leaves her alone, however trouble arises when Patricia is almost killed in the cafe but she escapes. After escaping, she is then chased after by the villagers and she runs into the forest when she experiences bad stomach cramps.

Penny catches up with them and telekinetically throws them away from her daughter, she then questions them on why they are chasing her daughter, the head of the villagers tells her this, 

'The Warriors.' He says, 'The Ones With The Pierced Hearts?' Penny replies, 'Yes, They Said That Patricia Will Bring About The Beginning.' He responds, 'The Beginning of What?' Penny replies, 'The Devil's Daughter.' He replied, 'and Where Do These Warriors Live?' Penny asks him, 'In The Forest of The Banshees.' He replied.

Penny let's him go and turns round to see Patricia only to find she has gone, Penny follows as she finally comes to find Patricia and learns that Patricia is pregnant. The Banshees give chase after them until they come to a castle and they goes inside. Patricia is now four months pregnant, after resting they go home but not before the warriors inform Penny that Patricia is innocent but what is inside her must die.

The warriors believe that the unborn child of Patricia is the daughter of darkness and are ready to kill her the moment she is born. However Penny goes home with Patricia, only things change as Patricia's powers are being messed with via the unborn child. The unborn child uses her vast powers through Patricia and kills Demons and Warlocks, she even switches both Penny and Patricia's powers to make them walk a mile in each other's shoes.

However both sides of magic Good and Evil, lose their magic and are forced to use their logic in order to gain back their magic. This also means that Patricia has no powers and neither does her unborn daughter, Patricia grows one last time and Penny worries for her daughter.

Penny and other good witches are forced to protect Patricia when the Demons and Warlocks come to attack her as they want the baby. At 1:00am the following day on 18th April, 1961, Patricia goes into labour as the sky turns red, purple and blue, a full black moon appears and covers up the full white moon though no one notices this. Also a black raven appears in the Halliwell Manor, as Patricia gives birth to the Devil's Daughter while the song 'Daughter of The Devil', plays over the noise.

Wiccan Witch Tony Lewis helps Patricia to give birth to her second child, just as the Demons and Warlocks burst into the attic, Tony delivers Patricia's baby into the world and it's a girl. The baby senses evil and cries as she widely throws her arms outwards, blowing up a multitude of Demons and Warlocks at once. Then she psychokinetically throws a dagger towards the remaining Demons and Warlocks by widely moving her arms inwards. The baby girl senses evil coming to her and she forms her smoke shield to protect herself and Tony.

The baby is named as Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Halliwell II, just after the battle, Danielle grows into a nine month old baby girl, also she makes her first kill within hours of being born. However Patricia sees through Danielle's innocence, but Tony refuses to believe that his niece is a killer, after being left alone with baby Danielle, Patricia curses Danielle's shield when Danielle forms it to protect herself from Patricia as Danielle sees her as a threat.

Patricia then attempts to kill Danielle, however though Danielle uses her Telekinetic Smoking on the knife and stabs Patricia's shoulder with it, protecting herself in the process. Tony walks in and witnesses Patricia attempting to kill Danielle, he telekinetically throws her away from his niece who is crying. Tony picks her up and vanishes taking Danielle with him, he soon returns without Danielle and fakes her death, claiming that she had gone to attack him.


	4. Raised By The Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her birth and Patricia's failed attempt to kill her, Danielle is taken by Tony to Buckingham Palace and she is adopted by the Royals, becoming Her Royal Highness The Princess of Edinburgh.

Just shortly after Tony had witnessed Patricia attempting to kill Danielle, he flees from the Halliwell Manor in a limo and he heads for Buckingham Palace. Having already made a deal with Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, for them to adopt baby Danielle and raise her as their own, as he arrives at Buckingham Palace and he is ushered inside by the guards who take him to the Royal conference room. Tony signs the papers and informs them, that Patricia had attempted to kill Danielle, thus causing Elizabeth to become even more protective of her younger daughter, however Danielle is christened by the Archbishop of Canterbury and is made Her Royal HighnessThe Princess of Edinburgh, Danielle is given royal protection officers and a bodyguard.

Princess Danielle was baptized by the Archbihop of Canterbury inside Buckingham Palace in a Private Ceremony, with her both of her parents Elizabeth II and Philip, also her grandmother The Queen Mother. HM The Queen and Prince Philip also agreed to become Princess Danielle's Godparents as double the Protection for the baby Princess.  
It was later revealed that Tony Lewis had also become Princess Danielle's godfather in order to protect her from Patricia, should anything happen to the Princess' parents, then Tony would automatically gain full custody of the young Princess while also ensuring that Patricia would not or never ever get the Princess in her custody.

Danielle, with her parents, embarked on her first royal tour in May, 1962, during which the Royals spent three weeks in New Zealand and Australia. Her first public engagement of the tour was on 9 May at a playdate at Goverment House of Wellington, organised by the New Zealand parenting organisation, Plunket. Her parents also attended. Her other public appearance on the tour was on 20 May, Easter Sunday, when she met a bibly named after her at Taronga Zoo in Sydney. The BBC said at the end of the tour "there's no doubt Princess Danielle stole the limelight".

At just the tender age of nine months old, Princess Danielle gained a new Royal Title. The young Princess became the new Princess of Edinburgh, her elder sister Princess Anne age 6 years old, has just renounced this Royal Title and also stated to her mother and grandmother, that she will never be the Fairytale Princess.  
Princess Danielle's parents then made the decision to create their younger daughter as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Elizabeth of Edinburgh, and alternatively as Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle of Edinburgh.

Princess Danielle certainly was a Mommy's Girl, the Princess, as a young Princess, took after her mother Queen Elizabeth II. Princess Danielle had taken more after her mother Elizabeth, as a young Princess, she was a very serious little girl, when it came to her Royal Duties.

The Princess Danielle effect, also known as the royal baby effect, is the trend that news about Princess Danielle has in business and pop culture, similar to her mother's. Clothing and products identified as used by Danielle tend to sell better than before. The effect was noted during her May 1962 tour of New Zealand and Australia and many businesses have attempted to use this effect to their advantage. She was ranked No. 1 on GQ's "50 Best Dressed Women in Britain" list in 1962. In 1964, the dressing gown she wore sold out after she was seen wearing it." Also Princess Danielle, became wildely known everywhere as a Fashion Princess and then later a Fashion Queen. Every item of clothing that the Princess was seen wearing, would sell out within a week or sometimes a couple of days later depending on when the Princess was or is seen wearing them.


	5. Encounter With The Cleaners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle uses her powers and catches the eye of the Cleaners.

Danielle still continued to abuse her powers despite the trouble she caused her mother Elizabeth II and aunt Sandra. While watching television, Danielle conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of London. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, an organization bent on keeping magic from being seen by mortal eyes. They ordered Tony, Penny, and Sandra to clean up the mess. They left the three with Danielle in tow, warning them to clean up their magical mess or Danielle would be erased from reality entirely. Unfortunately, they failed to complete the task in time, losing Danielle and their memories of her.

Tony, Elizabeth II, Sandra, Philip continued on with their lives, having no recollection of the incident. They soon began to feel that something was not right and after casting a spell to see what had happened, Tony and Sandra cast a spell to see what they were forgeting, they along with Elizabeth II and Philip confronted the Cleaners and retook Danielle.   
Danielle then Smoke Transported her mother Elizabeth II to where the dragon was wrecking havoc. At the instant they arrived, the dragon charged at Elizabeth II while she stood there holding Danielle in her arms, Elizabeth II then passed Danielle to Philip and asked him to make sure that Danielle saw her, Elizabeth II approached the dragon, unafraid and hoping that Danielle would save her. 

Like she'd hoped, Danielle blew up the dragon managing to save her mother once again. As a reward for cleaning up their magical mess, the Cleaners stopped their quest to take Danielle away though they gave Elizabeth II a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. After retaking Danielle Halliwell II from the Cleaners, Patty and Tony decided that the 7 month old baby should be hidden from Evil Demons unaware that Danielle Halliwell II would be suffering abuse at the hands of Evil itself.


	6. The Spoken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is the Divine Child.

Before the birth of Danielle, she was believed to be the spoken Promise regarding the Prophecy of the Triple-Blessed Child. Danielle was believed to be the Spoken Promise of a virgin female priest who spoke about a divine child who would be born in the 1960s and who would be the one to bring peace to the world and would help to bring back the world of Peace, Love and Hope.


	7. The Bringer of Twilight, The Bringer of Her Brother & The Messenger of Her Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is the bringer of Twilight, the Bringer of her brother & The Messenger of her father.

Before her birth, Danielle was known as the “Child of Prophecy”, she was prophecized as “The Bringer of Twilight (meaning she will bring about the end of the Gods), The Bringer of Her Brother (meaning she will help to bring back her brother) and The Messenger of Her Father (meaning she is the Messenger of Her Father and she brings with her, the Message of her father). Everyone believed that Danielle was their savior and salvation, they decided to build Temples to her even before her birth.  
However the Gods secretly planned to gain Danielle on their side, rather than attempt to kill her, they did this ensure that Danielle will not be swade to her father through her brother, though they had no idea who her brother was. When Danielle lost her blood innocence to Dahak, she was told by Krafstar that she will help to bring Dahak back into this world. Later on when Danielle was pregnant, the head of the villagers revealed to Xena, that Danielle is the Bringer, to which Xena asks him “The Bringer of what”, and he replies with “Her Brother”.

After this revelation, everyone began to wonder who Danielle’s brother was and began to plot against the brother of Danielle. When Danielle gave birth to Marie Hope, she stated to Xena that she felt like “he had poured a whole new life into her”, but who was Danielle talking about her unknown brother or her husband Dahak. This remained a mystery, even after when Marie Hope died, until the episode of Hercules The Legendary Journeys Let There Be Light, that Dahak was actually Danielle’s brother.  
Although in reality, people disbelieve this and say that it is just a ruse as Dahak is Danielle's husband and he couldn’t be the brother of Danielle. However Danielle knew who her brother was and has never revealed his identity, because an extraordinary event will occur, which her brother will be killed.  
Danielle is the Messenger of Her Father, she is actually the Representative of her father and she spreads his message of Freedom and a world of Peace, Love and Hope to everyone, her role is to spread her father’s message and bring them to her father's way which is the Path of Love. Danielle tells people that her father is the God of Love and he teaches people to walk the Path of Love, he allows everyone to make their own opinions and decisions if they want to join him to help restore his world of Peace, Love and Hope.


	8. Death Warrant of All Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is the Death Warrant of All Gods.

Danielle is the death Warrant of all Gods, she can kill them by throwing them off guard with her charms and manipulative nature that she possesses through her father. When Danielle discovered that her half family the Gods and Goddess had a hand in her father’s imprisonment within the center of Krop Tor, she returned with a great hatred for the Gods and Goddesses, she has already planned the ultimate Revenge Plot against the Gods and Goddesses, she plans on converting both Aphrodite and Celesta to her father’s side.   
Danielle has been successful, she has successfully converted Aphrodite and Celesta to her father's side and Aphrodite's son, daughter-in-law and grandson have also converted to the side of Danielle's father. Upon their conversion, Aphrodite, Celesta and Pysche have all been forgiven for their part in helping to imprison The Dark One.


	9. The Window of Opportunity For Which Dahak Wishes To Re-enter The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is Dahak's Opportunity.

When Danielle was impregnated by Dahak with their daughter Marie Hope, Xena learned from the Warriors of the piecered hearts that Dahak is the Blind force behind every Evil world and if he was to come the dominant power in this world, then Goodness will be at casualty. She also learned from the head of the villagers that Danielle is the Bringer of Her Brother, and that Danielle will join her brother and will also help to bring back her father into the world.

Danielle was given this title by the Knights of the Round table, they told Xena that Danielle was the “Window of Opportunity For Which Dahak Wishes To Re-enter The World. They revealed that they had intended to kill Danielle’s unborn baby and not Danielle, however when Danielle gave birth to Marie Hope, she Protected her daughter from Xena and later prayed to her brother for him to protect their daughter.


	10. Changing the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen must change the past.

When they learned from Helen - a Half-Time Lord from the future that Danielle was successfully turned evil and that every Good Magical Being was dying in her Future, her parents Serena and Omega and Sandra were once again placed in an uneasy position only Helen had a go at Past Tony Lewis telling him that he needs to deliever Patty's unborn baby. At the same time, the Elders were dealing with a crisis of their own. 

Back in the Future The Time Lord Killers had told Danielle to kill Witch Pauline Tweedy and her only daughter Bunny, after Danielle killed Time Lord Paul Mcgann after he refuses to join Evil. Danielle had also developed a lust for her brother Dahak and the pair slept together in their Father's Temple. 

Things became increasingly hard for Helen as she fought off Evil Demons protecting the Triple-Blessed Child. As Helen was from the Future and being Half-Time Lord herself, she met her father Time Lord Omega unbeknownst to her parents, Helen managed to gain her parents' trust she was obligated to remain in the Past until Danielle was brought up being Good, doing whatever she could to save the other Good Magical Beings, The Elders and Humans. Helen protected Baby Danielle many times from Evil until she had reached the Goodness of her Powers, even from Dane machine Elder who was out to 'eliminate' Danielle.


	11. Maintaining a Normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Philip try to give Danielle a normal life.

Away from her birth mother, Danielle, now known as Her Royal Highness The Princess of Edinburgh, grew up happy with her adopted family the Royals. Princess Danielle became the second most respected Royal, following her mother Queen Elizabeth II. Princess Danielle became a fashion icon at the tender age of 9 months old and any clothes that the Princess was spotted in, would sell out within a matter of three days.

After turning Danielle back to Good, Danielle started to Smoke Transported her baby sister Piper all over the place because she felt neglected, and created a demon version of Tony Lewis. Tony along with Elizabeth and Philip managed to talk to her and gave her words of encouragement to get rid of Evil Tony. Danielle used her healing powers to save Tony from a deadly coma, which scared her; she also saw her father Victor getting stabbed. To protect them, Danielle shrunk her adopted parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. Her parents were later returned to normal size by Sandra and Penny. 

After Tony faked Danielle's death in order to protect her from Evil and Patricia, he lived in fear of Evil demons returning in force this was also agreed by Philip, Elizabeth II and The Queen Mother to protect Danielle.


	12. Future Dark Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Dark Future explored.

In an alternate future, she took control of the Underworld and the mortal world, and ruled with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. This future was brought about because of Patricia's attempts on her life going on unfettered for weeks if not months, likely driving her insane since she was only two at the time (presumably until she finally snapped and killed Patricia in self-defense). She developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave herself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. She was also raised by her father and older brother Dahak becoming Evil, being raised on Planet Earth, Danielle developed a lust with her brother Dahak and even had sex with him. She was eventually ordered by her father to kill Witch Pauline Tweedy and her only daughter Bunny.

She turned the manor into a museum after all the Good Magical Beings were killed under unknown circumstances. She's also responsible for killing her sister-in-law Helen's future husband Scott Nealson, which ultimately prevented the birth and existence of Billie Jean. She was described as the Sourcess of All Evil Magic since she has control of demons and the Underworld. 

Though she wanted Paul to rule with her, she was forced to ask her brother Dahak (her lover/mate) to join her by ruling the Underworld together, Danielle was willing to kill Paul if he did not join her father, Paul told her that she knows no Goodness in her Hearts only Evilness and hatred for Good Magical Beings. In this future, she was ruthless and would kill anyone who upset her or stood in her way, even those she stands closest to.

In Helen's future the Good Magical Beings were dying apart from her and she didn't seem to understand why. She eventually turned to her mother Serena for answers to why everyone else was affected by Danielle being raised Evil and why she wasn't affected by it, this causes Helen to eventually have ago at her mother, and soon it's her father Omega that finally tells her, the reason why she's not affected by the changed Past is because she is the Savior of Danielle.

Helen now learns that she was prophecised to be born in 1967 6 years after Danielle's birth in April 1961, Helen uses the Time Turner from Lucy Grahem to go back into Danielle's Timeline to the day that Danielle is born. This future was averted when Tony Lewis prevented Patricia from attempting to kill Danielle, but he could not prevent the damage that Patricia had inflicted on Danielle.


	13. Good Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Good future explored.

The future 53-year old version of Danielle was accidentally summoned to the past (our present) by her mother to better understand why she has an imaginary friend. As a good Danielle, she displayed an optimistic, loving and peaceful nature, saying that her family had taught her everything about magic and the positive sides of everything. 

During her time in the past, she finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces her family rather than shocked, although she portrayed an instant dislike to her mother Patricia, due to the fact that she knew everything what Patricia had done to her, though she did not show it at all. It turned out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn her evil temporarily. 

Knowing that her family would try and turn her back to good, she waited for their arrival in Vicus's lair and helped them vanquish Vicus before going to Magic School to kidnap her younger self. She was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of her father Victor. The next day, her mother sends her back to the future.

In the series finale, Christy and Billie stole infant Danielle's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Danielle. So she and Helen returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped Penny, Patricia and Sandra defeat the Triad. After her powers were restored, she and Helen returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Danielle and her sister-in-law Helen preparing a vanquishing potion together, a sign that they have taken on the their joint Destiny as The Ultimate Power Against The Time Lord Killers. 

It's now known that Matthew, is Danielle's biological son and is the Maternal grandson to his Maternal grandfather The Dark One and his Maternal grandmother Patricia.


	14. Demon-Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Demon-Goddess Nature.

Danielle is a half Demon-Goddess, she is from birth, a demi Demon-Goddess as her father is a pure Demon-God. Danielle hasn't told this to anyone, as she believes that they will try to kill her father for good. Danielle keeps this a secret even from her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe, her husband David and her sister-in-law Helen, though the truth almost came out in front of Danielle, she managed to prevent it and even kept her family in the dark about her Demon-Goddess heritaged.

Danielle is Loyal to her father, she is helping her father to restore his world of Peace, Love and Hope, she simply uses what she can to gain Followers, she also managed to convince many people to join her father by using her Powers or their desires which they want to come true.

Danielle can survive on both human food and Demon-Goddess food, she prefers to eat Demon-Goddess food. Like her father, brother, grandmother and uncle, Danielle can eat all kinds of meat from sheep to humans.


	15. Time Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Time Lord Nature.

Danielle is a half-Time Lord, though she was born on Planet Earth Danielle remains the Object of desire for the Time Lord Killers as they want her on their side while being Evil. With Danielle being Half-Time Lord she can speak different languages and she is also the only Good Time Lord that has knowledge of the Universe in Past, Present and Future.

She has the ability to Regenerate and use her regeneration energy as healing power, she also the ability to refuse to change her appearence completely, however, Danielle is a combination of two sides. She later forced to choose between Good and Evil, though her Protector gave words of encouragement to realise which side needs her most the Good or Evil.

It was said that Danielle did have an immediate dislike the Time Lord Killers after they had repeatedly used her to kill Good Magical Beings or how they had treated her mother Patty, as a Half-Time Lord Danielle has two half-siblings on her birth father's side peter and hope jakeson. Danielle is the Leader of the Good Time Lords and the Leader of the future Good Time Lords, when the Time Lord Killers had planned to wage war on the Good Time Lords, she and Time Lord Killer Colin Baker teamed up to stop the Time Lord Killers and the Good Time Lords from killing each other while also preventing the war from happening ever.


	16. Warren Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Warren Witch Nature.

Danielle is a Warren Witch, she was born with Warren Powers and is the most Powerful Warren Witch of her Family's line of Warren Witches. Her Powers are Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Premnotions, Thought Projection, Projection, Healing, Cyrokinesis, Apparate Silently, Telepathy, Empathy, Astral Projection, Freeze Time, Blow Up, Physic Reflection, Deflection and Healing Power.

She's the second daughter of Warren Witch Patricia, Danielle's Powers are channeled by her Will and on demand. She became the most Powerful Warren Witch and can even match her mother Patricia, grams Penny and even her sisters in Power, Strength and weakness.

Though as the Triple-Blessed Child, Danielle has never showed her enemies or demons that she has any weaknesses and that she can not be destroyed or be killed any sort of Powers that are either fired at her or thrown at her in revenge.


	17. Goddess Of War and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Goddess Nature.

The Goddess Of War and Earth is orignally Danielle in London who's also a Time Lord and Witch. The Goddess Of War and Earth has control over the natural environment and could conjure and manipulate the elements, thereby creating earthquakes, rain and lightning storms. The Goddess Of War and Earth is the most powerful goddess and the most grounded of them all. She is also worshipped as Mother Nature.

In 2015 when the Titans were unleashed for a second time, the only person that could destroy them was the Triple-Blessed Child who is a Time Lord and Witch also the Goddess Of War and Earth. Leo Wyatt and Goddess Of Wisdom Athena made the difficult decision to ask Danielle to fight and defeat the Titans for Good, Danielle gladly did this because she knew she was the only one who could stop them. As a Half-Goddess Danielle was gifted with the Powers of Atomkinesis, Geokinesis and Aerokinesis. 

When accepting her Destiny as the Goddess Of War and Earth, Danielle recieved an houournable crown but with her clothing was transformed to be fitting for a goddess. Leo and Athena knew that with Danielle being the Goddess Of War and Earth she was more indestructable against the Titans and would even match them in strength, this mean't that Danielle knew the Titans' weakness and could use them against them while being to defeat them.

When Danielle found her Trigger for her Atomkinesis Goddess Power, she managed to stop the Titans when Danielle declared herself to be the Triple-Blessed Child of Patricia and The Dark One, while declaring herself as the Goddess Of War and Earth. She opened a giant hole in the middle of the manor, and sealed it up after the Titans fell in. However, Danielle felt so torn over having to choose between her older sister Pru and her Life-Long Friend Tony that she had created storms and even managed to manipulate them. 

In her fury, she raised a massive thunderstorm over London. Wyatt managed to calm Danielle down, and she relinquished the help of her Half-sister Goddess Of Memories Mneosyne, Danielle learned that no matter what she could never choose between her sister or her Life-Long Friend.

Goddess Of War and Earth Danielle is more commonly known today as "Mother Nature", years before she was born, there was stories about the Goddess Of War and Earth and how she would defeat the Titans, even then Danielle was known as "Mother Nature".


	18. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Vampire Nature.

Danielle was turned into a vampire twice by her husband Jerry, he met her past life Amy many years ago and turned her into a vampire, however Jerry was believed to have been killed by Amy's boyfriend Charlie and a future verison of his son Peter. Much later in 1973, Jerry meets Danielle and falls in love with her which almost cost him his mission to protect her from the Evil vampires. However Danielle gave birth to their son Peter who is revealed to be a Demon-God Vampire, Peter is especially Powerful with both of his Demon-God Nature and his Vampire Abilities.

Jerry then turned Danielle into a Vampire, rather than feeding off humans, Danielle killed animal and drank its blood which made her more stronger as a Vampire. The Cullen family teamed up with Jerry and newborn Vampire Danielle to defeat the Evil Vampires, however upon defeating the Evil Vampires, Danielle's Demon-Goddess nature fought back, though Danielle still remains a Vampire.

Danielle retained her Vampire half and her Vampire abilities, however she also retained the Vampire ability to produce venom, she is able to suck out venom from peoples bloodstream, she has done this on a multipul of occasions, she has even done this to save her daughter Bernie from becoming a Vampire. Bernie has figured out that her mother is a Vampire but only half, Danielle explains to her daughter why this has happened, Bernie promises to keep it a secret and she also figures out that the Cullens also know of her mother's Vampire Abilities.

However Danielle becomes a Vampire again, when she falls pregnant by Carlisle and gives birth to their daughter Rosalie Berenice Alice Louise Bella Esme Cullen and her Demon-Goddess half is weakened again as Rosalie Berenice is a Demon-Goddess Vampire. As shown the only person who is aware of this happening again is Bernie, as she was the one who delievered her sister upon her mother becoming weak by the birth.

Danielle is turned into a Vampire by Carlisle, who helped her Vampire abilities to resurface as her Demon-Goddess nature was weakened badly, this is due to Carlisle being a very powerful Olympian Vampire and due to Danielle being an extremely powerful Demon-Goddess. Bernie looked after her newborn sister Rosalie Berenice, as her mother began her transformation into a Vampire, however the werewolf Sam accidentally imprints on Rosalie Berenice and is soon found out when Edward, Carlisle and Jerry witness Sam protecting newborn Rosalie Berenice.


	19. Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unusual Powerof Three.

However in late 2013, Danielle learned that she, Helen and Jane are the unusual Power Of Three. Danielle also learned that she is Jane's Witch sister and Helen's sister-in-law, however, when a demon had attacked Claire, Danielle combined her Goddess Powers with Helen's Time Lord Powers and Jane's Witch Powers creating a massive blow up. Danielle later learned from Patricia, Serena Kirk and Greg Revell that she along with Jane and Helen have always been the unusual Power Of Three.

When asked what is an unusual Power Of Three by Claire, Danielle reveals that she herself is a Half-Goddess, Jane is a Witch and Helen is a Time Lord, combining their Powers together as one creates the unusual Power Of Three.


	20. Powers & Abilities Pre-Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's Powers & Abilities.

In Early-Mid 1961 Victor and Patty began plotting to kill Danielle on the night of her birth, this was to prevent her from meeting her father. During Patricia's second pregnancy but they discovered that the baby could heal Patricia's wounds from inside the womb, due to her power of Telempathy. 

Danielle also showed a certain amount of Speed when running, this Ability has served Danielle well on many osscasions and has helped her to save her loved ones and friends from demons and enemies. Danielle also has the Ability to hold her breath while under water for upto over two hours at a time.

When Patricia is desperate to talk to someone who has experience in raising and carrying a magical baby, she is frustrated for being unable to summon her grandmother Danielle Halliwell. During a heated argument with Victor, her grandmother Danielle Halliwell is somehow summoned in the room and she is corporeal not ghostly or spiritual as she usually appears to be.

Victor theorizes that the baby conjured her to help Patty. Danielle herself is an avanced Telekinetic and Pyrokinetic being able to use both Powers at will and when thinking about an object, like her Wizard-Witch cousin Dawn Voldamort and Demon-Witch Cousin Dawn Lewis she's able to use her powers by blinking when thinking about an object at the same time.

Danielle also has the Ability to twitch her nose when performing Magic or reversing it, she has the Ability to transport herself by clicking her fingers much like her cousin Samantha Stephens can do. Danielle has the Ability to move like lightening disappearing and then reappearing, Danielle can also make daggers appear from her hands as well as some form of electricity when attacking or finishing off her enemies. Danielle can also make red lazer beams come out of her eyes and freezing snow wind come out of her mouth.  
Danielle also has the Ability to avoid and dodge red lazer beams, flipping through them, she has been shown doing this when she was chased by demons and she surprised her Life-Long Friend Tony by flipping through them before he had a chance to switch them off. She has the Ability to Telepathically call the TARDIS to her when captured by enemies she and Tony can fly the TARDIS together and even set the coordinates for present-day London. Danielle has the Ability to create Storms as well as being able to Manipulate them, this has been proven when she worked alongside other Magical Beings such as a woman named Storm, Cyclopse and Wolfman.

It's also been proven that Danielle has the ability to numb her own body when she pulls out a certain object that has been forced inside her by an enemy, with her being Half-Human Danielle is still able to bleed if ever injured. She has shown to be able to be reborn after dying, it's told that when Danielle is reborn she will be even more Powerful and her 3 sets of Powers are much stronger and she's able to use them straight after rebirth without them regrowing inside her.

Danielle also possesses Pressure Points which her best friend Xena had taught her but Danielle could do them already, like Xena, Danielle uses her Pressure Points in different ways she uses the Pinch on her enemies when she wants answers she also has the Ability to use them as both Offensive and Deffensive just like Xena. Danielle also has the Ability to open the ground and then close it back up again with her Goddess Powers, she first demostraighted this when she defeats the Titans who were after her Powers.

With Danielle being Half-Human, she can develop sickness such as Colds, Serve Chest Infection and Poisoning. When she was with Life-Long Friend Tony Lewis on Planet Adrozani Minor they both contracted Spectrox Toxieamia, Danielle got it bad and her powers refuse to respond leaving her and Tony defenceless. It appeared that Danielle was going to die and Tony quickly got her back to the TARDIS, where she remarkablely Regenerates healing herself but she refused to change her appearence and later healed Tony with her Regeneration Energy.

With Danielle being Half-Time Lord, she's able to regenerate and heal her body in the process, she also has the Ability to refuse to change her appearence resulting in it becoming Healing Power and Regeneration Energy. With her being both Half-Human and Half-Time Lord Danielle is able to age in the Human Years and age in Time Lord Years. In Time Lord Years Danielle is about 2000 years old and in Human Years she's nearly 54 years old. Danielle also has the Ability to Mimic other people and both Good and Evil Magical Beings, she is also a Genius in Mathemathics, Science, History and has knowledge of the Universe in Past, Present and Future.

Danielle later demostrates using all 3 sets of her powers at once, she first did this on Planet Gallifrey when she was looking for something that Time Lord Omega and Serena Kirk had built something a long time ago. She has the Ability to manipalute Time itself when she uses her Projection Power through her hands when scanning the Universe. Danielle is the only known Good Time Lord that has knowledge of Time before the Universe was created resulting in her becoming the Most Powerful Time Lord of all Time. 

With having Knowledge of Time before the Universe was created, Danielle forbids her sister-in-law Helen and husband David to ever have this knowledge as it might kill them although they are Half-Time Lords. Helen questions this with Danielle but when she refuses to show Helen what she knows, this is enough for Helen. But when Helen gains the same amount of knowledge as Danielle it nearly kills her but Danielle saves her by wiping her mind of the knowledge of Time before the Universe was created.

Danielle also has the Ability to obsorb the Powers of other Magical Beings both Good and Evil, when a demon threw Energy Balls at her Danielle obsorbed the Powers and threw the Energy Balls back at the demon killing him. Danielle can also obsorb the Powers of her Wizard-Witch Cousin Dawn Voldamort, Demon-Witch Cousin Dawn Lewis and her sister-in-law Helen combinding them as one with her own 3 sets of Powers and kills a multipul demons at a time.

Danielle has the Ability to speak different languages as she's half-Time Lord, she can speak Italian, French, Abraxas and Alien languages. She first learn't that she could speak Italian when her cousin Dawn Lewis had yelled at her in Italian and Danielle had yelled back at her. Danielle had said once to Life-Long Friend Tony "I have to thank you're only daughter for that, if she hadn't yelled at me in Italian I would never know I can speak Italian." Danielle can remarkably speak to snakes as she's a parselmouth and she can intentionally communicate with her Wizard-Witch Cousin Dawn Voldamort and her Wizard Uncle Sam Voldamort.

Danielle also showed a remarkable amount of Strength when she saved her sister-in-law Helen(who was pregnant with her daughter Billie Jean Kirk) from a snake, she also used her strength Ability to save her mother Elizabeth from a demon, Danielle was seen with her hand round the demon's neck. Danielle is able to use her Strengthness on demand especially if any demons attacks her family, she's also able to use it as both Deffensive and Offensive she later used her Strengthness as she watched her Life-Long Friend Tony being pulled into the ground.

Danielle runs and quckily grabs Tony's hands while pulling tightly, she also had a remarkable grip as she pulled Tony towards her saving him the Tractators who were trying to pull him into the ground, she's also used her Strengthness to save her cousin Dawn Lewis from a demon who pulling her towards him and Danielle saved her cousin. Danielle has been seen to show a remarkable jump up to a roof, she has done this on many occasions she has done it with her sister-in-law Helen holding her hand, she can also make herself invisible to enemies and she reappear when she wants to.

Danielle has also shown to be able to Telepathically communicate with her sister-in-law Helen even when they are in the same room, this Telepathic communication serves to help both Danielle and Helen sense the other and when the other is in danger, they put their hands against their heads and close their eyes this helps them both to communicate with one another even when apart. Danielle also possesses the Power of Physic Reflection, this allows her to kill demons with their own emotions by reflecting them back to them.  
Danielle also Possesses all the six of the Conjuring Of Elments, she's the most Magical and Powerful Being of all Time. She has full control of the Powers, they are Geokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Cryokinesis and Electrokinesis. Danielle is an advanced Magical Being of all six of theses Powers, she was first shown using all six Powers when protecting her family and friends also while killing demons and enemies. 

Danielle is the only Powerful Witch that possesses the Power of Deflection, meaning that she can use the Power as part of all 3 of powers and she's an Advanced User of this Power that she can channel it by both Will and on demand.

Danielle also has the Ability to move objects that are not in her Visual range of her eye sight, when she uses this Power she goes into a trance like state. She can also move objects from large distance, while automatically hacjing into computers, machines and other objects. This Power is called Psycokinesis, Danielle is the only known Magical Being who has the Power. Danielle also possess the Powers Atomkinesis, Geokinesis and Aerokinesis which are apart of her Goddess Powers, Danielle was born with all 3 of these Powers and was able to use them straight after birth and during Childhood.

When Penny and Patricia start having communication problems, they begin to argue constantly. Patricia's frustration over her mother Penny not being there more for her second pregnancy and Penny feeling as if Patricia doesn't understand the importance of killing Patricia's evil daughter to prevent her from meeting her father. When Patricia and Penny begin arguing again the baby switches their powers as well as giving Penny Patty's pregnancy symptoms so the two could understand how each other feels. She also repeatedly interfered with Patty's blasting power, turning it into fireworks and flowers when she tried to blow up the Siren. After the Siren was vanquished by Penny with Patty's blasting power and she switched them back, she stopped interfering with Patty's power.

An encounter with a darklighter leads to the discovery that Danielle can shield herself from demonic attacks. When the darklighter attacks Patricia and sends an arrow towards her, the shield deflects it away from her and she is left unharmed. This leads Patty and her family to believe she is invincible.  
When Danielle was ready to be born, just three days after Patricia had lost her blood innocence to The Dark One, magic disappeared from the whole world without apparent reason. It was later revealed by Merrill, an evil sorcerer, that Danielle is the Triple Blessed Child, an incredibly powerful magical being whose power is equal to her mother Patty's grams Penny and auntie Sandra. 

He unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary that said: "When the Three Founders of Good Magic will join together to burn their magic as one, over a sky of dancing lights, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a Triple Blessed Child." This is the reason why Danielle has a multitude of powers. 

The Triple Blessed Child's Powers will be an extremely useful force to both good and evil if delivered by Good and nurtured by Good, then she will be an extremely Powerful Good Magical Being the world has ever seen. However if delivered by Evil and nurtured by Evil, then she will become a weapon against Good Magical Beings.

To gain her power, Merrill's old apprentice, Cronyn, and his partner Doris occupied Sandra, Penny, Victor, and Doris stabbed Victor to get to Patty. However, they manage to ruin their plan and Tony Lewis delivered Danielle under good means. It is unknown what exactly Triple Blessed means.


	21. As A Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle shows just how powerful she can be.

Danielle is able to sense Victor and Smoke Transport herself to her mother Elizabeth to where her father is being held captive. While all of her powers are channeled by will, she can use most of them by blinking, much like her older sister Pru's squinting when she had telekinesis.

In one episode Danielle uses Thought Projection to conjure a dragon from the television which terrorizes the town. In the same episode she manages to vanquish the dragon with Smokes of light and fire. 

She has also been observed to conjure a demon in the shape of her Maternal uncle Tony Lewis, bring her cowgirl, indian and soldier dolls to life, summon her Great grandmother from the dead and turn her parents three inches tall while trapping them in the Halliwell dollhouse (to which Elizabeth hilariously commanded her to "stop this nonsense right now").

Danielle is also able to telekinetically Smoke objects, which is triggered by blinking and squinting her eyes in the same manner her older sister Pru activated her power as a young child and in her early years as a witch before learning to channel the power through her hands.

She is also shown being able to do this just thinking about an object such as when Patricia attempts to attack her with a knife she protects herself by telekinetically Smoking the knife away from herself and stabbing Patricia's right shoulder with it. Later in the episode she uses Pyrokinesis to vanquish two demons in the Underworld. She also exhibits the Smoke Transportation ability when she Smoke Transportates her Wuvey back to herself after her aunt Endora took it from her.

She exhibited her conjuration power again when she brought her indian, cowgirl and soldier toys to life on her 5th birthday. All powers exhibited by Danielle as a toddler were:  
Force Field  
Thought Projection  
Smoke Transportation  
Telekinetic Smoke Transport  
Healing  
Pyrokinesis  
Conjuration  
Telekinesis

Good Future

Good Future Danielle demonstrates the ability to use Molecular Dispersion that partially resemble her older sister Pru's advanced telekinetic attack in Morality Bites but resemble her father's combustion power in both delivery and the fact that, although they flow in waves of yellow energy, they only affect the targets even though they hit and pass through everything, hence destroying multiple demons at a time. Danielle also has the power to change her voice on demand, as seen when she was protecting her mother from demons, possibly hinting at some sort of sonic ability too.

Evil Future

Evil Future Danielle is seen to have various other powers, but has never displayed her primary power- force fields. In the future, she was able to throw energy balls and use telekinesis. Her Smoke were black so she probably became totally Evil. She has been seen using Sensing to observe the world, and also uses Projection to reveal Vicus to Penny and Sandra. Although she is powerful, she has no hold over the Book of Shadows. This speculates that though Danielle is next on line to claim it, she is still evil and because it has yet to be passed down to her.

Wielder of Excalibur

Danielle is the heir of the legendary magical weapon, Excalibur. For this reason, she is called "Queen Athena". In the same episode she is seen to be able to Smoke Transport the sword to her and telekinetically stab and vanquish the demon who stole it, despite the demon had multitude powers. But since she was still too young at the Time, Elizabeth has stored it away for safety and prohibits her from using it until she is at least eighteen.

The Time Lord Killers

As a child, Danielle sometimes exhibited a dislike to the Time Lord Killers, possibly caused by how The Time Lord Killers had treated her, because they feared Danielle as their Greatest threat. Danielle could possibly have sensed the pain and frustration her mother felt due to her birth father Time Lord Killer and God Of Destruction Tommy Jakeson and how she felt about him. Danielle could also have felt a dislike for her birth father because of how he constantly tried to turn her Evil. An instance of Danielle's dislike to her birth father and his people was when she Smoked a cake into one of their faces after they Smoke Transported to the manor to talk to her mother Patty.


	22. Queen Of The Valkeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Has Returned.

Danielle is also the Queen Of The Valkeries, she's the Rightful Heir of her great grandmother who's name is Danielle Halliwell resulting in Danielle realising that she herself is named after her great grandmother. When she was born Danielle was made Princess Of The Valkeries and was to follow her great grandmother as the next Queen Of The Valkeries.   
Danielle and her sisters also have a great cousin named Kiera Halliwell, Danielle learns that Kiera is also the Princess Of The Valkeries being the Rightful Heir of her great grandmother.

When Danielle returns many years later to the Vallahah she was shocked when Myra(a Valkerie) had announced that the Princess has Returned, Danielle later learned that Kiera couldn't be the Queen Of The Valkeries because Danielle is oldest great cousin. However Danielle takes her Rightful Place as Queen Of The Valkeries and later made Kiera the New Queen Of The Valkeries, Kiera takes it on one condition that she's only Queen in her absences(according Valkerie Law Danielle is still the Rightful the Queen Of The Valkeries), Danielle agrees and tells Kiera that she's the Queen even when she's there.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Let me know in the comments please.


End file.
